User blog:Aranryanchampion/The next round of the Ultimate Poll has begun!
I know that I said that this was going to be announced after Xion's moveset was released (which will be tomorrow). But I became unsure if I would get enough time to make this blog during the little time I have between coming back home from work and when I am going to my "evening-activities". So I am making this blog now, so that I am sure that I can put as much effort into it because I have more time to make this good. This was originally going to be a video, but after a couple of failed audio-recordings where the sound did not record due to my own stupidity and hearing a loud-as-hell squeaking sound in the background of the final recording. I gave up and decided to make this blog instead, after all, my voice-recorded videos are not that great to begin with. Trust me... Here are the names of the characters that moved on to this round in case you do not know or need a reminder: * 7 votes: Kurtis Stryker * 6 votes: Jason Voorhees, Korra, Larvell Jones, Predator * 4 votes: Kan-Ra, Kaihime, Lucy Heartfilia * 3 votes: Xenomorph XX121 And just because Kurtis Stryker won the first round does not mean that he is going to win this one as well, it could happen but there are no guarantees. He could end up getting kicked out of the bracket completely, like what happened with Gargomon, Mokap and Leomon. You never know what will happen... If I decided make the final round now and go for Kurtis Stryker and three of the "6-voters", then I would send the message that I am biased and reject a popular character because I do not personally like her/him. Or I could go for an alphabetical order, but that would mean that Predator would be rejected because P comes after J, K and L. Both of these reasons would be really bad, pathetic and childish on my part. You see, I do not want to become an asshole that treats his fans like shit like some other popular people sadly do on Youtube and on wiki's like this one. The only thing I think would be worse in this scenario, would be if I started a Patreon and I am not going to force you to pay money to see something that I already make for free! Not even I0Love0Amy0Rose went that low and no way in hell frozen over and heaven above will I. Okay, back on topic: Because of all this, the final moveset will be delayed until I have a clear confirmation who the "Ultimate Winner" is. In the meantime, I will make the remaining Palutena's Guidances, confirm the next wave of Babalities, perhaps confirm a new stage, help somebody who needs some advice on this wiki or maybe even make a special feature moveset for a certain space dragon. It all depends on how much time I get between now and when the "Ultimate Winner" is announced. Then I have to figure out something that I should do on Super ARC Bros. Brawl's 1-year anniversary, it has to be bigger than average but also manageable enough so I can make it and complete it in time. If you have any suggestions, then please feel free to tell me :) I hope that you will have plenty of fun voting in this poll, if not then I hope you have fun doing whatever you are doing right now. Either if you spend time with your family, with your friends, your pets or even with yourself. Playing video games, being on a vacation or anything else. I really hope that you have plenty of fun during the rest of this weekend. I am ARC and I will see you all tomorrow with Xion's moveset and the confirmation of Fiona Blazela's replacement! :D Category:Blog posts Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Update